1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of medical supplies and specifically towards the collection, disposal, and measurement of excretory waste from bedridden individuals.
2. Description of Related Art
Bed pans for capturing the release of excretory waste from bedridden individuals are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,682 to Smith discloses an improved bedpan having a slidable cover for confining noxious odors. Bedpans have various sizes and shapes depending upon their use. Additionally, bedpans are composed of materials including both metal and plastics and are either reusable or disposable. Although most bedpans are used for the collection of both urine and feces, some are designed solely for urine capture. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,845 to Brown discloses a conventional cylindrically shaped bed urinal having an outlet for drainage.
A problem with the use of most bedpans is spillage of the waste collected. Due to design and structural faults, excretory waste, especially urine, easily spills out of conventional bedpans. Spillage occurs at any time, but more often during transportion of the bedpan to a disposal repository. A major concern with spillage of excretory waste is the contamination of the areas where the spillage occurs. Moreover, those who handle the bedpans easily come into contact with the potentially harmful excretory waste. Since urine and feces contain harmful germs, bacteria and viruses, there is a concern of disease transmission to health care providers who handle bedpans.
Another problem occurring with the collection of excretory waste through the use of conventional bedpans is that it is often difficult to obtain accurate measurements of urine output from the patient, especially when both urine and feces are collected. As a result, inaccurate determinations of urine output hinder proper patient care.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bedpan that minimizes the spillage of excretory waste and thus reduces the risk of hazardous contamination from contact with the excretory waste thereof. Additionally, there is a need for an absorption mechanism that can be disposed on a disposable or reusable bedpan to minimize spillage. Moreover, there is a need for a bedpan that accurately measures the urine output of a patient.
According to the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for collecting, disposing, and measuring liquids including a vessel with an inner surface and an absorption mechanism disposed on the inner surface of the vessel for absorbing and collecting liquids within the vessel. The present invention additionally provides for an absorption mechanism disposed on an inner surface of a vessel for preventing the spillage of any liquids, particularly those associated with excretory waste. Finally, the present invention provides for a method of using the apparatus claimed herein to collect, dispose, and measure liquid output from a bedridden individual.